leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Blockhead3142/Acen, the Hextech Soldier
Acen, the Hextech Soldier is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities After a brief channel, Acen fires an explosive rocket from his arm-mounted launcher in target direction. The rocket explodes on impact or upon reaching max range, dealing full physical damage in an area. The rocket also continuously scans a cone area in front of it. If it detects an enemy champion it locks on, becoming a targeted projectile that flies until it hits the target. The rocket ignores unit collision once it locks on. Enemies afflicted with at least three stacks of Hextech Beacon Rounds can be targeted directly with Lightning Rocket. Missiles fired this way gain 20% increased damage. While Supercharge is active, Lightning Rockets are upgraded into Hellfire Rockets, which deal 5/10/15% extra damage, and can target any enemy. They can also be fired as a standard skillshot if no target is selected. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |range = 1350 }} Acen opens fire with his rifle, channeling for 2 seconds while dealing physical damage in a large cone and applying one stack of Hextech Beacon Rounds to all enemies hit. Does not penetrate through enemies. While Supercharge is active, Suppressing Fire's max duration is increased to 3 seconds and it gains 10/15/20% bonus range and damage. Additionally, all targets hit are slowed. |leveling= |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |range = 625 }} Acen throws out a battle scanner to target location. The scanner grants vision as it travels and in an area around it once it lands. The scanners are visible to both teams but are invulnerable and untargetable. The scanner remains for up to 20 seconds, but Acen can only have 1/1/2/2/3 scanners out at a time. When Battle Scanner reaches max rank, all current and future Battle Scanners are upgraded into Echo Scanners. Echo Scanners have increased vision radius and last for 30 seconds. Additionally, they can detect stealthed units in a small area immediately around themselves. While Supercharge is active, Battle Scanners are upgraded into Electro Coils. Electro Coils have full stealth detection and deal 40/80/120 (+ ) magic damage every second to all nearby enemies. Electro Coils revert to their original form when the effect ends. |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} }} Acen supercharges himself with energy for 6/7/8 seconds. During this time, he gains 10/15/20% increased attack speed and damage. Additionally, all of Acen's spells cast during this time gain extra effects. Reactivating the ability unleashes a bolt of lightning in a line. The bolt has 1000 range and deals 120/180/240 magic damage to all enemies struck |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} Lore Although Piltover's reputation as the City of Progress is well-deserved, the rapid technological developments that this city-state has gone through have led to some unexpected results. Acen is one of those results. Siron was a brilliant Piltovian techmaturgist and an expert on all things hextech. He was also a passionate but sadly misguided patriot who believed in the ultimate supremacy of Piltover. When he learned of the Zaunite creation of Zac and Blitzcrank, he was distraught. He vowed that he would create Piltover's answer. Siron worked on his project for ten years. Slowly driven mad by his passion, he spent more and more time in his laboratory, increasingly unwilling to be away from his creation. Eventually, after the second year, he entered his lab and locked and barred the door. He had no human contact. His servant bought and prepared food, and passed it through a porthole in the door. During the day, he worked, while he ate, he tinkered, and while he slept, he dreamed of intricate mechanisms of gold and brass and silver. It was a cold night in Piltover. Even from the confines of his lab, Siron could hear the rain pounding on the roof above, but he paid it no mind as he slotted one of the largest pieces of his creation, the brass chestplate, into place with a satisfying click. Siron stepped back and admired his creation. The tall figure, made of metals of all kinds, powered by techmaturgy that even Siron wasn't sure he understood. The hands, holding the massive rifle in their grip. And, in gleaming letters on the figure's back, the name. Autonomous Combat Entity. ACEN. There was only one thing left to do. Siron walked over to his desk, and picked up a large cylinder. It was capped at both ends by bronze plates, and between them was glass. Whatever was inside emitted a blue light, so bright it hurt Siron to look at it. He had found it not long after he started his project. It had sat on his desk ever since. The cylinder contained ancient magic, magic that Siron was convinced that he understood. When he inserted it into the chest of his creation, it became clear that he did not. Siron knew that the cylinder contained the power to bring his creation to life. What he did not know, could not have known, was that in the ten years it had sat on his desk, it was slowly draining his mind, emptying it of almost everything that made him human. It was all in there. When the cylinder slotted into place, a searing light burst forth from Acen's body. At the same moment, Siron collapsed. Acen opened his eyes. In but an instant, the power of the cylinder surged through him, imbuing him with consciousness, something Siron had never intended. Acen took in the scene, the techmaturgist on the ground by his feet, the laboratory, the rifle in his hands. Acen walked to the door, and undid the locks with his intricately crafted fingers. Acen walked out the door, up the stairs, and into the world. The streets were dark and deserted, and Acen left Piltover unnoticed. He walked across Valoran, searching for a reason for his existence, but few dared approach the metal soldier. But eventually he did find a name, a place where unique creatures like himself could call home. The League of Legends. Notes This is the first custom champion I've made. I put a fair bit of work into this, so any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Category:Custom champions